<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming - a short story by NathanDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680855">Dreaming - a short story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake'>NathanDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Fluff, Other, Short Story, i dont know, prompt, what is this, yeah thatll do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets bonked on the head while on a mission and wakes up in a strange world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming - a short story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't what I usually post but I found this story I wrote two years ago and thought it was kinda cute. The formatting is weird sdkadksjn but I hope you still enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas opened his eyes and rubbed them harshly while yawning. </p><p>"Ugh... Where am I?" Roxas mumbled. The last thing he remembered was fighting some heartless with his best friend, Axel, while on a mission. Then everything snapped to black. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Roxas." An unknown voice suddenly filled the atmosphere, and Roxas jumped.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh! Who was that?!" A startled Roxas shouted. He looked around the empty world, but nothing was there. In fact, nothing was there at ALL. Just an empty infinite white land, that stretched out forever all around him. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me who you are and where I am!" Roxas ordered, throwing out his arm to summon his keyblade, but... it didn't come. "Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Heh. Sorry, Roxas. How could I forget about your keyblade. Here... Try it now." The voice responded.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas narrowed his eyes before hesitantly throwing out his arm again. A keyblade appeared in his hand. "What the... Hey, who's keyblade is this? Where am I? Who are you? Where--"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. Settle down man. I'll answer all your questions, but just relax, alright? First things first," A blurry silhouette appeared in the air.. It was like Roxas was looking at someone from under water. "Call me Endas. I'm a dream guardian.. And that keyblade in your hand? Thats my keyblade, but I'll let you borrow it for a bit. For now."  </p><p> </p><p>"Now, any more questions?" </p><p> </p><p>Roxas thought about it for a second before slowly looking the silhouette up and down. "Wh... Why do you look like that? All blurry?" </p><p> </p><p>".. Oh, easy." The silhouette responded. "You see, because you haven't met me before, you can't connect my voice to anything. So I'm just a blurry silhouette." </p><p> </p><p>"So, what you're saying is. I can make you look like anything I want?" Roxas smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The person sighed. ".... Yeah." And then one second later, he turned into a giant sea-salt ice cream. Roxas couldn't stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would do that." The ice cream sighed, before disappearing into the air. </p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked around with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey, where'd you go? I wanted to turn you into a tiny Axel next--"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, kid. I was told to bring you here, not so you could turn me into a giant ice cream, but so you could heal."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha..." Roxas murmured in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"After that last fight of yours with your friend, Lea--- I mean, Axel... You got hit on the back of the head pretty hard, and now you wont wake up. I don't know what happened, but something hurt your heart, and nearly shattered it." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? But I'm a nobody, I don't have a heart..." </p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you truly believe, Roxas? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. You have to wake up, Roxas. You don't know it, but there are a lot of people counting on you. A lot." </p><p> </p><p>"Like who?" Roxas asked quietly. How could one Nobody help out a ton of people? In a world of billions, he has only two friends, after all...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a boy materialised on the ground in front of him. Taken back by this, Roxas ran up to him and kneeled down. "Hey, are you okay?" He slightly shook the boy. He looked strangely familiar... But who? </p><p> </p><p>With a murmur, the boy opened his eyes. "Oh... It's you." He said with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>Roxas' bright blue eyes widened. "Huh? Do you know me?" </p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired boy nodded weakly, still tired, before sitting up. "No, but... You're Roxas... Aren't you? I don't know why, but you look like a Roxas." </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Roxas asked before helping the boy up. He was slightly taller than Roxas. "What's your name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Riku." He then looked around, his arms folded. "Wow, your dream world is boring. Maybe thats why I was asleep." </p><p>"My dream world? And hey, where did Endas go?" Roxas looked around, but Riku put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you can do anything you want in your dream world. Just imagine it, and it'll be there. Try it!" </p><p> </p><p>Roxas, still struck with a ton of questions, closed his eyes and imagined. He decided to picture something very special to him. A few moments later, a massive building erupted from the floor.</p><p>"Woah!" Roxas stumbled back, but Riku caught his hand. They then both watched the building create from the ground-up.</p><p> </p><p>The clock tower. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a hand smacked both of their backs. "Oh hey, Roxas. Didn't expect to see you here." A familiar voice said unsurprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Axel?" Roxas turned around in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>Axel crossed his arms with that smile he always had, and shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know.. Maybe because you summoned me here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Summoned...?" Roxas could barely form his lips around the word. </p><p> </p><p>Riku breathed out a laugh, "Roxas. This place isn't real, you know. Even I'm not real. I'm only here cause Endas summoned me. You can summon people too, and I guess after you imagined the clock tower, you accidentally summoned Axel along with it."</p><p> </p><p>"Right on. Roxas, you better get that memorized, you know." Axel lazily shrugged. "Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go and eat some ice cream. Roxas, would you do the honors?" </p><p> </p><p>Roxas, still confused as hell, froze for a few seconds. "Oh-- uh... Yeah." He then imagined three sea-salt icecreams, and with that, three ice creams popped up in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Axel thanked as he grabbed one, and so did Riku. After that, they all made their way up the clocktower. </p><p> </p><p>Roxas then smiled. He might as well make the best out of this place. Hang out with his best friend, and see what kind of person this Riku person is. It's not like they'll ever meet again, right? </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"... And thats the story of the first time I tried sea-salt ice cream. Not my proudest moment, but... at least I helped clean up. Right?" He smiled, nudging Roxas, who was stuck staring at the sunset. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised they haven't banned you from that shop..." Riku snickered, before looking at his ice cream. "I still don't get the whole deal. This salt-sweet thing just isn't working for me." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have it if you won't," Axel shrugged, before just swiping the untouched ice cream from his hands anyway. "Hey, Roxas..." He took a bite out of the melted sweet, "You aren't talking much." </p><p> </p><p>Roxas smiled lightly, "I'm fine, it's just.. The sunset. It's been hours and it still hasn't moved." </p><p> </p><p>The two boys both slowly looked to meet where Roxas was looking. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Guess you're right." Riku said before crossing his arms. "But then again, you're the one in charge of time here." </p><p> </p><p>"Still hasn't got it memorized.." Axel rolled his eyes. "And still hasn't touched his ice cream. Man, Roxas. Live a little." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but... To me it doesn't taste like anything. This is just a dream for me, you know? And... I guess I can't stop thinking about that. The sunset, though... It's so beautiful that.... I'm sad that none of this is real."</p><p> </p><p>Axel looked at him with sorrow before nudging him with his elbow. "Come on, Roxas. Of course its real. You're here right now, right? This isn't just an ordinary dream, this is your dream WORLD. Its a real place, just... the things inside of it aren't so real. But that doesn't make it not-real... Ah. I am so confused."  He sighed before taking another bite of his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Riku smirked. "Axel is right. Me and Axel aren't our true selves... But we do come from our real-selves heart. I am the Riku that the real Riku see's in his dreams. You understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Roxas murmured. "Riku, I thought I recognized you before because... my heart knew you. Did I see you in one of my past dreams?"</p><p> </p><p>Riku closed his eyes with a smile. "Something like that. One thing for sure, though... I've definitely seen you before. Maybe it was in my dreams."</p><p> </p><p>"So, Axel, Riku. Do your hearts know eachother?"</p><p> </p><p>The two looked to eachother, before both shaking their heads. </p><p> </p><p>"Man." Roxas grinned. "You two would've made funny friends. So... When do you guys think I'll be able to wake up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you want, man." Axel said before leaning back into the tower walls. "To me, your heart looks healed enough. I think you learned what you were meant to learn, so you've fulfilled your mission here. Endas will take you back when you wanna go."  Axel said, but he sounded kind of sad.</p><p> </p><p>Riku nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas tilted his head to the side with a small grin. "What exactly did I learn, other than how you nearly got banned from our favourite ice cream store, Axel?" </p><p> </p><p>Before Axel could shoot back something snarky, Riku jumped in. "You learned that things may not be exactly real, but... that doesn't make your experiences with them worthless. I mean, I'm not the real Riku, but, we are still friends, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Roxas nodded... before leaning back into the wall of the tower with Axel. "I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. If its alright with you two... I think I'm gonna stay a little while longer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like I said I'm sorry for the weird formatting lol. I think I originally wrote this on quotev so it pasted oddly. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>